Torn By Darkness, Resuced By Light
by Vyoko18
Summary: Suffering from a long-term Amnesia, Eden the Vampire is living her humble life in the 100-Acre Woods with Pooh Bear and other friends. But when Sora mistakes her for a heartless things do not start off so easily. Before they both know it, Merlin insist Eden tags along with Sora, since for some reason she is connected to Roxas and the Organization XIII. SoraxOC, M for later Chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Eden**

**Age: N/A (But looks Sora's maybe a year older)**

**Species: Vampire Creature**

**Bio: Does not remember much about her past, she woke in Hollow Bastion one day with amnesia and has not been able to snap out of it since the day Merlin took her in his cottage. She likes to live in the 100 Acre Woods World, so that is where she resides. Oh and one more note she's Romanian, so she has a heavy accent. All her W's are replaced with V's. lol**

**Powers: Well the regular vampire powers of course! Except she is sun light resistant, and the older she gets the more powers she harnesses. Levitating or flying is one of her favorites, and being able to use her nails as razor sharp claws when she is weaponless.**

**Weapon: Vampire Axe Guitar (But she doesn't remember how to use it properly, yet anyways)**

**Likes: Orchard picking, Honey Harvesting with Pooh Bear, and Training with Merlin about magic and alchemy.**

**Dislikes: Lies, Crucifixes (She's still a vampire duh), and Wolves.**

* * *

Another windy Windsday in the 100-Acre Woods, but it was a fine day to go apple picking since they were in season this time of year. Eden was a vampire of strange behaviors, and one was being able to eat certain human foods, such as apples, honey, and peaches. Apples were her favorite and not only that it seemed she was addicted to them. She never understood it, and not having an apple made her moody. To make things stranger, she would not pray on innocent humans for her blood thirst, instead she went after guilty criminals that roamed Hollow Bastion in the late evenings.

Her dress swirled with the wind as she continued to walk down the paths, which lead to the orchard trees. The wind suddenly became strong, Eden had to stop her walk down the path and brace herself so she wouldn't be blown away.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" Eden heard a cry that sounded all too familiar. "Piglet?"

She looked up into the sky, with her binocular eyesight she spotted piglet being thrown around in the air by the wind. He was a little long ways from where she was, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"Piglet!" She cried as she dropped her basket and used her incredible speed to try to rescue Piglet from the devious wind.

SORA'S POV

'_I have just found the first missing page of the 100-Acre Woods, I hope this missing page I found will bring back Pooh Bear's memory. If not I hope, it leads to another clue.' _Sora thought to himself, as ventured inside the magical book.

Sora's presents caused a beam of light to shine brightly, and another page was opened up for him to explore. Sora took the liberty of course, and headed into the new area. While entering the sudden strong wind blew, then out of nowhere a basket hit Sora on the head as he braced himself from the strong wind.

"Ow! Wonder if Pooh is here" Sora took in his surroundings a little as another strong gust blew against him, and then suddenly he heard a small voice was calling for help.

"AH Oh! Help! Help! Somebody save me!" Piglet yelled out as he was being carried away by the gust.

"Piglet!" Sora ran after Piglet.

"OH! Sora! Help me, please!" Piglet was desperately hanging on to a branch, trying not to be blown away even further from his home.

"Hold on little guy!" Sora ran to Piglet's aide, but Piglet was really high up in the tree. Sora then spotted a red balloon floating his way_. 'Hm, maybe I can use this to help me reach Piglet'_ Sora thought. Quickly before the balloon blew out of his reach, he snagged it and used a wind spell to boost the aerial lift. Sora was then able to reach Piglet and rescue him from the devious wind.

Sora then de-spelled the aerial spell, and slowly both of them floated down gently landing on the ground safely. "There you go lil' guy" Sora smiled, as he put Piglet down on the ground.

"Whew! Thank you, Sora. If it was not for you I would have been whisked away for sure." Piglet said ever so politely.

Sora suddenly heard rapid footsteps approaching from behind, he turned around to see a very pale girl wearing a black and rainbow swirl dress, with knee hi combat boots. Her hair was the color of night and was wild looking, as well as her blood red eyes _'BLOOD RED EYES!? SHE HAS TO HEARTLESS!' _Sora yelled in his head, and quickly summoned his keyblade to his hands, and went into a protective fighting stance as he stood in front of Piglet.

"Watch out Piglet! Stand back!" Sora pushed Piglet back behind him as he charged using a powerful finishing move; Rising Sun.

The girl was taken by surprised and did not have enough time to avoid his attack. She was knocked over a couple feet away and impacted with a boulder leaving a small crater. Sora positioned himself ready to take on anything she had to throw at him.

"Wait! Stop! Sora it's only Eden!" Piglet squealed out to Sora so he wouldn't attack Eden again. Piglet hurried and ran to Eden's aide.

"Eden?" Sora paused and got out of battle mode to a more relaxed stance. He followed after Piglet and helped him lift the strange looking girl. She dusted herself off and looked at Sora with murder all over her eyes. Her eyes were pure red and fangs appeared. (Example: Picture Marceline from Adventure time! XD)

"ARGGHH! I SHOULD VRING YOU BY THE NECK AND DRAIN YOU TILL YOUR GUTS SPILL OUT YOU FREAKING PSYCHO!" She yelled as her threatening outburst scared the soul out of Sora. Sora turned white all over and sudden felt very small. (Sora's face was like this O.O Lol)

"Please please! no fighting. I don't want friends of mine fighting." Piglet sadly spoke up, strangely not affected by her sudden violent outburst. Even though very upset by Sora's action, she composed herself for Piglet's sake, but still her face was slightly red from her anger.

Sora was able to process Piglet's words, and was able to compose himself. He looked towards Eden with shock on his face. _'Friend?! Why the heck would anyone be friends with such a psycho chick?! Piglet must be nuts! Well, she is new, I never seen her before…and I guess I should apologize since she did nothing wrong...well here goes…'_ Sora mentally thought to himself silently pouting. -.-

"Sorry, about that Eden, I thought you were a heartless with you being so-"

"So vat?!" she glared already knowing what was coming, because of past experiences.

"Heartless…they are these creatures that are fully black or wear dark clothing and try to take the hearts of others you see-"

"Oh so I'm a creature eh!?" Eden cutting of Sora again. Offended by the comment She made her eyes become red as her fangs came down again.

Sora felt even more stupid, because he wasn't making good progress. Plus, it didn't help that he was facing an angry…well whatever she was now did it? "W-w-wait, I mean…uh..damn it!" Sora was both scared and yet trying to explain the sudden confusion that now fell in the conversation.

Eden flew up to Sora's face in close proximity, to the point where their foreheads could almost touch. Her fangs were out fully, and her eyes her demonically red with no pupils. Deadly aura was just spilling out of her, "You know, you're really starting to bug me…*hissing in his face*…

"Y-you're not a— Sora was now stammering because, 1. There was a deadly looking girl in front of him and, 2. She was defiantly not human which was even scarier.

"Vampire?! Vyes! Now if you vill excuse me, I vas only here to rescue lil' Piglet. Your presence has started to stench the very air around me..." She wickedly smirked at Sora. Sora was well, clueless. He has never been so paralyzed before. Satisfied with her results, she started to back away from Sora, "Zi Buna umane murdară [1],"With that said she flew away.

'_Whoa! A Vampire since when did this happen?!' _Sora questioned in his thoughts. '_I better go talk to Merlin about this…it doesn't make any sense.' _

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**[1] "Good day filthy human" in Romanian  
**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Eden is in my images if your curious.**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was attending to his magic potions when suddenly Sora flew out of the Winnie the Pooh book.

"Oh my, well-well so how how did it go my boy?"

"Who's Eden?" Sora asked with much curiosity

"Oh! Hoo-hoo so you meet my little firecracker, well Sora in your absence a few things have happened of course"

As Merlin was about to explain about who exactly was Eden. Heartless appeared out of nowhere as they attacked Merlin and the trio no one noticed the one knight heartless grabbing the book until it was already heading out the door of Merlin's home.

"Oh no!" if they damage the book any more than it already is, that whole world will completely fall into darkness, and everyone will become a heartless."

"They won't get away with this!" Sora exclaimed, as he alone went after the heartless while Goofy, Donald, and Merlin fought off the remaining heartless in the cottage.

Eden POV

After the confrontation with the rude mortal boy, Eden decided to go to rabbit's house. She was helping pick the garden with Rabbit, the crows never dared to feed or attack Rabbit while she was around. They feared her terrible, ever since the first incident when she captured one and drained dry from its blood.

"So first he decides to attack me, but then thank goodness Piglet was able to stop him from attacking me even more, but then that stupid sorry excuse for a man calls me a creature!" Eden said as she was telling Rabbit everything on what happened when she tried to rescue Piglet and then ran into Sora.

"Well Sora means well, he was just protecting little Piglet, but of course he could of handle things different, its attack first ask questions later for him. Can't really blame the boy he did help restore balance here."

"Huh? Restore balance?"

"Yes, before you arrived, a while back he was on a quest, and these heartless creatures were trying to destroy our home, but then Sora came. I'm not so sure how he did it but he saved us all and so he is a great dear friend of ours now." Rabbit explained as he and Eden picked the veggies from the garden.

"Oh…hmm…still he made me upset" Eden pouted out, as if a small child would.

"Yes, well being called creature is understandable hehehe" Rabbit and Eden giggled at the silly thought.

"Maybe I was a little over dramatic if I ever do see him again maybe we could start a better impression. Eden grinned toothily showing off her two fangs.

"That's the spirit!" Rabbit said.

As Eden and Rabbit were finishing up the ground started to shake, and the sky above them started to turn dark and cover in gray heavy clouds.

'Huh? What's with the shaking?' Eden thought as she stepped away from the garden and looked up into the sky.

"Oh dear please mercy not this again!" Rabbit quickly grabbed his foods and ran inside his home fearing the worse.

"Rabbit? You okay?" Eden asked Rabbit from outside his door. Of course, she did not fit in his home.

"Quickly, Eden run home! Stay indoors! It is happening again! The Heartless!" Rabbit said to Eden.

Eden was puzzled; as if it was an instinct, she was not scared, mostly clueless about the situation. Still she feared the unknown so quickly as she could she transformed into a small bat and started to fly home to her cottage. Upon arriving, as she was about to enter her home small black shadows appeared in front of her doorstep surrounding her.

"Ahh! What the heck are these!?"She yelled out, and then suddenly she had a flashback in her mind.

**-Flashback-**

**Eden was holding a blood red axe that also looked like a bass guitar; the same creatures surrounded her only she seemed ready for anything they had to dish out. **

"_**Hehe so you wanna play huh?! Good because my Axe-Bass has been thirsty for souls!" **_**As she said this, Eden ran at her enemies with inhuman speed, fangs bared, and glowing wild red eyes. She swiftly slashed at her enemies left and right as if she was dancing with her enemies, using the body of the Axe-Bass as a real giant Axe and strumming the the chords to cast spells and magic. Even though she was doing great, she was caught off guard by one knight heartless and was knocked against a wall. The knight Heartless was about to attack again, when a keyblade slashed it from behind. As the Heartless faded into darkness her savor was revealed, he wore a black cloak and in his hands were two keyblades. **

**-End of Flashback-**

Eden was thrown once against her door, causing her to forcibly enter her home and break open her closet door. The strong force from the impact caused the Axe-Bass to fall out from its resting place. Eden weakly opened her eyes to see the weapon in her flashback.

"Axe-Bass…" Eden pondered and looked back to see a swarm of Heartless ready to finish her off.

'_I don't want to die….I don't want to die…I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'_

Quickly she grabbed the Axe-Bass and strong strummed the chords "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed out to the heartless. Her voice was then amplified causing a huge sound wave to push the Heartless away and make a huge hole in the wall of her small cottage home. The heartless disappeared into darkness.

"Huff...huff...huff…I didn't know I had that kind of power…" She whispered to herself as she stared in awe from her destruction. Then a thought acquired to her, what of her friends? Rabbit? Trigger? Pooh?! Everyone?! She had to know if everyone was okay. Quickly she grabbed Axe-Bass and strapped it on her back as she ran in the direction of Rabbit's house first.

Sora POV

'**I managed to destroy the heartless that stole the book, but I couldn't stop a few from entering the book. I just hope everyone is okay.'**

Sora attacked a few more heartless and then finally the last one disappeared when he slashed its head off.

"Huff there…never underestimate the power of the key master!" Sora said aloud as he trudged over to the book that was opened.

"I have to enter and rid the heartless that managed to get inside, but first I must return to Merlin's."

Sora grabbed the book and ran towards the wizard's home. He entered to see a mess but other than that, everyone was all right and managed to destroy all the heartless who intruded.

"My boy, did you managed to save the book?" Merlin asked Sora

"Yeah, but heartless managed to get inside. I'm going in to rid the darkness inside, before it becomes out of hand. Watch my back!" Sora said and entered the book to appear in front of Piglet's house only no one was there. The sky above him was dark and gloomy; he then noticed four pairs of footprints leaving from Piglet's home into the forest.

"That path leads to Pooh's house, maybe that's where everyone went" Sora said as he ran down the path.

With Eden

Everyone was huddled behind Eden, wearing pots or pans on their heads and holding kitchen utensils as weapons, scared out of their wits. Eden stood in front somewhat scared but still being very brave about the situation they were all in. Heartless had attacked everyone, and Eden went out to rescue her dear friends from the heartless using her newly re-founded ability with the Axe-Bass. The heartless from outside were desperately trying to get to the small group inside Pooh's tree trunk home. Everyone backed up further against the wall wielding their "weapons" ready to fight back, as Eden's eyes glowed blood red in the dark ready to kill.

"Oh d-d-d-dear, they s-s-sound angry!" Piglet squealed with fear as bangs from the door became louder.

"Now, now, w-we must stay calm of course *gulp*" Rabbit tried to comfort Piglet

"That's right, because they are not getting pass me" Eden said determined as her fangs started to show from her rising rage from inside. She wanted to protect them, and that exactly what she was going to do. The heartless broke down the door finally, everyone screamed in fear and prepared for the worse, Eden was about to unleash her powerful blast of sound waves when a blinding light appeared from behind the heartless an as quickly as they came they vanished. Everyone was blinded and confused from the light. Piglet was the first to look up.

"Sora! You came just in time!" Piglet yelled happily with glee

'_Huh? It's the boy from before!' _Eden thought

"Hey guys sorry I'm late looks like I came just in time too. Everyone okay?" Sora asked as he gazed over towards Eden. Eden just gazed back curiously yet annoyed.

"Of course all thanks to Eden of course and Pooh's house!" said Piglet

"Why thank you Piglet, I do need the extra space to store my honey, you can never have too much of course" Pooh said to his small friend

"Glad everyone's okay…"Sora looked over at Eden again, "…Eden? Perhaps we should return to Merlin's he seemed pretty worried when the book was taken, I'm sure he was worried about you too."

"Merlin…" Eden whispered and then looked down at her small stuffed and animal friends. They looked at her puzzled. It's been a while since she has been out of the book, she couldn't remember clearly but it's been a while. Eden then looked at her favorite friend of all, Pooh bear.

"Glad everyone's okay, but I guess you can say I'm going away for a while."

"What?!" Everyone said

"You're going away?" Roo said sadly

"Yes, you see I have something important to do" Eden said, as she kneeled down to Pooh bear.

"Looks like I lose my train of thought too *giggles* right Pooh bear?" Eden said as she tickled his tummy

Pooh giggled along, "So are you leaving with the Somebody-I-Don't-Know?"

In the background, Sora and everyone else did an anime drop from Pooh's response. Eden had an anime sweat drop as she smiled at yellow tubby friend. "Silly Ol bear, hope you get your memory back soon too, maybe you just need more honey."


End file.
